


Unexpected happenings

by xXUndertale_loverXx



Series: Kinktober 2017 [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (Heat induced), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Biting, Breeding Kink, Creampie, Dom!Heat, Dom/sub, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Masturbation, Mood Swings, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Skeleton Pregnancy (Undertale), Sub!Heat, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-01-09 12:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUndertale_loverXx/pseuds/xXUndertale_loverXx
Summary: Heat counts as aphrodisiac, right?Red's in a desperate sub heat and triggers Comic's dom heat with is smell. I think we all know where this is headed. To the bedroom.





	1. 5th Kinktober - Aphrodisiacs (Prompt from the 1st)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you'll enjoy the 5th Kinktober! ^^

Comic got his keys out of his pocket and put them into the lock, unlocking the front door of his and Red's apartment. He pushed open the door and hung up the keys, immediately being assaulted by a sweet, thick smell that hung in the air. It smelled like cherry... Red was in heat! He could already feel his magic react to the other's heat scent, pooling into his pelvis. Comic slipped out of his sneakers quickly, almost tripping and falling and shoved them to the side, throwing his messenger bag onto the floor and his jacket onto the coat rack. It fell down seconds later but he already didn't care. His eye lights zeroed in on the door behind which he could feel his mate's soul waiting for him and he teleported in front of the door to their shared room, slamming it open. It banged on the wall but he didn't even notice, gaze locking on the scene he saw on the bed. Red was laying on the mattress, his bare bones on display as he fingered himself frantically, tears of frustration streaming down his cheek bones. He looked up when the door opened with a bang and stared at Comic pleadingly, his red blush lighting up his whole face.

"why didn't ya call me?" Comic growled lowly, possessively, walking over to his mate purposefully. He climbed onto the bed, discarding his pants as his own heat which had been triggered by the shorter's forced his higher thinking progress to shut down. His member was already standing at attention, a bit longer and girthier than normal thanks to his heat. Some pre-cum already beaded on the head. He moved on top of Red, pinning the shorter to his mattress.

"you cool with this?" He asked in a last moment of coherent thought. If the other said no he would just go and take care of his newly triggered heat elsewhere. He was incredibly relived as Red nodded frantically, canting his hips up a bit to put himself better on display. Comic didn't need any other encouragement as he grabbed the smaller and flipped him over onto his stomach, leaning over him as he took his engorged member and rubbed it against the swollen lips of the other for a moment before thrusting inside, immediately driving home. He moaned lowly as he was surrounded by a tight, wet, warm heat, which urged him to start moving. He managed to hold himself back for a bit, letting his mate adjust. Red let out a pleasured cry as his entrance was opened up roughly, his walls fluttering to adjust to the other. Comic could feel the shorter spasm around him, trying to accommodate his incredible girth. He groaned lowly and bit the other's shoulder gently, sinking his fangs into the smooth bone easily.

"f-fuck me~" Red moaned surprisingly coherently. Comic unlatched his teeth from the shorter and licked his neck before he dragged himself out slowly until only his tip remained inside and then thrusted in harshly, making his mate cry out in pleasure as his face was rubbed against the mattress roughly. The shorter gripped the sheets tightly, trying to find something to hold onto. He was positively shaking with need, moaning in time with the hard, deep thrusts the other made. Comic smirked at the trembling body under him, drinking in every inch of raw need that made up his mate.

"ngah~ h-hhardeer~!" Red demanded, tilting his pelvis upwards a bit, improving the angle. Comic let out a low growl. If the shorter could speak this coherently he wasn't doing a well enough job. He sped up, bringing the shorter to his edge far quicker than normal.

"fill m-me~!" Red shouted as he came with a low keening noise, clenching hard around the other's cock, spurting his juices onto the taller's member. Comic gasped out the shorter's name as his whole body locked up in response, shaking with the force of his orgasm, filling his mate up with spurt after spurt of magical cum. He gasped and collapsed on top of the shorter but rolled off after a few seconds, his heat flaring up a bit, urging him to move. They were far from done. Red whimpered as his mate's cum dripped out of him, wasting all the good seed. Comic sat up and drew the shorter into his lap, showering him with a few kisses and encouragements, using the time before his heat would flare up again and transform him into a mindless fucking machine, to comfort his lover.

"shh... i've got you. you did great. my little, beautiful, gorgeous cherry..." Comic murmured, trying to ease the other. He felt his heat flare up, making him painfully aware of his member which was swollen with arousal and guided it to Red's willing entrance, pressing inside far more gently than before. He pulled the shorter closer who let out a low moan, his dilated eye lights fuzzy. Comic guided the other into laying down again onto his back, starting to thrust into the willing skeleton. Red clenched around him, trying to keep his cock inside, still a bit overstimulated from his recent orgasm. The taller chuckled and made a deeper thrust, making his mate gasp in pleasure. The shorter unconsciously summoned his whole ecto-body, including an ecto-stomach to carry any possible soul their activities would produce. He gripped the sheets over his head tightly, effectively putting his whole body on display. Comic let out a low growl as his eye lights rived over the completely bare body, taking in every little detail.

"br-breed mee~" Red moaned, clenching around the taller. Comic's left eye socket lit up with lust as his heat decided that that was exactly what he wanted and he sped up noticeably, pounding into the small, willing body beneath him. The shorter skeleton started drooling in ecstasy and he ground his hips upwards to meet his mate's thrusts, letting out loud cries of pleasure.

"commicc~" Red moaned loudly, announcing his climax and squeezed down on the still moving member inside of him, babbling in a pleasured haze. Comic rode him through his orgasm, never ceasing his thrusts. A few moments later he stilled, completely buried in the shorter, going completely rigid. He released his load into his mate, watching in fascination as his cum coated the other's translucent insides and flooded the small, red ecto-stomach with his seed. Comic trembled a bit but pulled out, watching with satisfaction as some of his cum spilled out onto the sheets.

"you look so gorgeous." Comic murmured, pressing a soft kiss to his mate's teeth. He got out a few wipes and wiped away the stains on his lover and himself, laying down next to the shorter. He caressed Red's cheek bone gently who let out a small, overstimulated moan, closing his eye sockets in bliss. Comic pulled him close, cuddling him. They both fell asleep rather quickly.

 

"Comic?!" Red shouted, sounding panicked. Comic immediately teleported to the bathroom where he could sense his lover's soul. The short skeleton stared at his reflection blankly. Curiously his ecto-stomach was still- ... a small, white soul laid in the very centre of the small skeleton's ecto-stomach, pulsing happily, announcing his presence.

Red was pregnant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red's pregnant. And upset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised here you have a continuation of this thing that was supposed to be a one-shot. I hope you enjoy!

and he was crying and panicking very obviously.

"hey. don't cry. it's alright." Comic murmured, gathering his small lover into a hug. Red tried to pull away for a second before he surrendered to the taller, burying his face into his hoodie, shaking with the force of his sobs. The blue-clad skeleton rubbed his partner's back soothingly, humming a soft tune that always seemed to calm the shorter down when nothing else worked.

"shh..." Comic whispered as the other finally calmed down a bit, taking deep breaths. Red shuddered, hiccuping softly. He mirrored the other's breathing rythm and clung to the taller, self-loathing thoughts swirling through his mind and soul. Comic pushed them back with his neverending love and pressed their foreheads against each other, looking deep into his blank eye sockets.

"it's fine, cherry. i'm never going to leave you. we'll get through this together." He reassured his pregnant lover, caressing his cheek bone gently.

"but we already have ash!" Red whimpered. As if on cue a small black kitten walked into the room, blinking curiously. She had a knack at sensing if one of them needed comfort and rubbed her tiny head against Red's legs, getting him to pick her up. The short, pregnant skeleton scratched her behind her ears gently and she purred, pressing her head against his ecto-stomach. Comic smiled.

"see? she already loves them." He reasoned as the kitten looked up at Red with blue, intelligent eyes. Ash nodded, winking at him. Comic chuckled at their kitten's antics and petted her head gently. He looked at his pregnant lover who still seemed unsure.

"do you want to keep them?" Comic asked. Red nodded without any hesitation, rubbing his barely there baby bump gently.

"i want to keep them too." Comic explained, hugging the other. "we'll manage." He reassured the shorter, holding him as close as possible without crushing Ash. The kitten meowed and pressed her paw against Red's stomach gently. The small skeleton smiled.

After a while they walked to their bedroom and laid down, cuddling each other with Ash laying on top of Red. Comic held the shorter close, caressing his ecto-stomach soothingly.

 

Comic drifted into consciousness, blinking open his eye sockets. He smiled when he saw his lover sleeping peacefully, a hand protectively on his belly. The taller smiled as their kitten yawned, stretching herself and jumped up, trotting over to him. He got out of bed, Ash trailing after him. Red continued sleeping deeply, not even shifting a bit.

Comic fed Ash and made some pancakes, knowing that they were his partner's favourite. After a while Red walked into the kitchen, hugging him from behind. The taller skeleton put the last pancake onto a plate. He turned around, caressing his lover's cheek bone with a soft smile.

"yeah?" He asked quietly, leading the short skeleton to the couch. He picked up two of the four full plates and the syrup bottle up with his magic, setting them onto the couch table. Red smiled when he saw his favourite dish, starting to scarf down the pancakes as soon as he was seated.

"Good morning, brother!" Tale called from the stairs, bounding down with neverending energy.

"morning, bro. pancakes in the kitchen." He explained. His brother nodded and got himself a plate, sitting down next to them in a chair. Comic wrapped his arms around his shorter counterpart and pulled him close. Red sighed happily, letting his plate float to the table, cuddling into his lover's hoodie. Edge trudged down the stairs with a scowl, his small, grey kitten happily running after him. Misty was Ash's twin sister and happily ran up to her, greeting her enthusiastically. Edge walked into the kitchen and got himself his breakfast, sitting down at the table.

"should we tell them now?" Comic asked quietly, caressing his lover's skull gently. Red shook his head, leaning into the touch.

"naw.. edge looks annoyed..." Red whispered back, pressing his teeth to Comic's cheek bone, giving him a small skeletal kiss. The slightly taller skeleton smiled, giving his soulmate a quick peck on his mouth. The shorter's cheek bones flushed a bright red and he sighed happily, cuddling closer to Comic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you did please leave a Kudos and a comment (I don't bite ^^ and also I love comments).
> 
> Have a nice day!


	3. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Comic finally tell their brother's the good news... or do they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this relatively short chapter!

****After a day of beating around the bush...

 "bro, edge. we have to tell you something..." Comic stated. Tale and Edge picked up on the serious edge of his normally so relaxed tone immediately and walked over to the two shorter skeletons. They were heatedly debating in sign language, giving the taller ones not even a shred of a chance at snatching up anything. Red sighed and lowered his hands, turning to their brothers.

"i-i-i'm p..." Red stammered. He took a deep breath. "i'm pregnant." He quickly rushed out, afterwards seeming a bit surprised that he had said it. Tale immediately looked starstruck.

"You two are going to have a little babybones?!" He asked excitedly. Comic nodded and his little brother let out an excited squeal, rushing over to hug the elder.

"oof..." Comic huffed as he was barrelled into, held tightly in a hug.

"you took kill them with kindness a bit too literally, bro..." Comic panted as he was practically strangled. Papyrus pulled back, smiling sheepishly. Edge hugged his brother gently for a few seconds before letting Red go, smiling at him.

"I'm proud of you, Red." He whispered quietly. The pregnant skeleton smiled softly.

"Can I see?!" Tale asked excitedly. Edge stepped a few paces back, not wanting to swarm his brother. Red nodded quietly and pulled his shirt up, his face flushing a bit as he showed his small baby bump off. The souling shone brightly as if showing that it was alive and would stay that way. Tale gasped in astonishment, staring at the souling entrancedly.

"Woah..." He whispered, moving a bit closer. He didn't touch though. Wouldn't have ever dreamed of doing it without consent. Red leaned onto Comic's shoulder, smiling up at the taller. The blue-clad skeleton gave him a small kiss, laying an arm around his shoulders, pulling the shorter closer.

"How about you two go to Alphys for a check up soon?" Edge suggested, leaning against the wall casually. Red nodded, pulling his shirt down to hide his belly. He turned a bit, squishing his small tummy between his lover and himself, hugging the taller tightly.

"that's a great idea." Comic responded, holding his pregnant lover close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you did please leave a Kudos and a comment (I don't bite ^^ and also I love comments).
> 
> Have a nice day!


	4. Check up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Sans go to Alphys' lab to check if their souling is doing alright. There are some... complications...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter! ^^

"Ohmygosh!!! It's really true! You two are going to have a baby!!!" Alphys squealed as they entered the room. Red looked a bit unsure but Comic smiled encouragingly.

"yeah." The taller skeleton agreed, rubbing the back of his skull with his right hand, his left arm looped around his partner's shoulders.

"P-please take a seat, Red! There hasn't been a skeleton pregnancy in decades! This is so exciting!!" Alphys gushed, blabbering on and on. Red shrunk into himself nervously, grabbing his partner's hand anxiously. He didn't do well around people. Especially people who talked much. Comic frowned slightly, pulling his small mate into a hug. Ever since the short skeleton had been pregnant his anxiety had started to flare at even little things.

"shh, cherry... everything's fine." Comic murmured, holding his small partner close. Red whimpered quietly, burying his face in the taller's jacket.

"Um... I-is he alright?" Alphys asked nervously.

"just.. give us a minute." Comic explained, holding his short partner close. Red nuzzled into his jacket, letting out a small whimper as he pressed himself closer. The taller opened his jacket and wrapped his partner against him, sharing his jacket with the smaller.

"it's fine, cherry. shh..." Comic whispered, rubbing the shorter's spine soothingly through his shirt.

"everything's alright..." He soothed, resting his forehead against the other's. Red looked up at him, his eye sockets filled with tears and sniffled quietly, tucking his arms between them to grab at the taller's shirt. Comic shot Alphys an apologetic look before focusing completely on his upset partner again. Red slowly relaxed in the taller's hold.

 

"are you ready?" Comic asked patiently, hugging his pregnant partner close. Red gave a small, hesitant nod before slowly unlatching himself from the taller skeleton, wiping his face of any residual tears. He grabbed his datemate's hand tightly, visibly having to overstep his boundaries as he slowly walked to the medical bed and sat down on it. Comic moved next to him, still holding his hand tightly. He felt very uneasy, being in the lab but masked his distraught to help his partner.

"see? everything's alright." Comic explained, giving the others hand a reassuring squeeze. Red nodded hesitantly and kept his eye lights firmly on his partner, not wanting to look around them.

"Y-you have to.. take off your sh-shirt and l.. lie down..." Alphys stammered nervously, pulling a small device out of her pocket. Red flinched slightly when he heard her voice but let his partner take off his shirt, laying down slowly once he was bare-chested. His mind was screaming at him that he was in danger, that his child was in danger because he wasn't protected and-

"shh..." Comic whispered, rubbing the top of the shorter's skull gently in a way that always seemed to soothe his partner. He sent out small, comforting pulses with his soul. Red relaxed slowly, closing his eye sockets. He didn't want to see that anyone did anything even in the near proximity of his belly.

"it's okay, red. you don't have to be afraid..." Comic murmured softly, sitting down on the medical bed. He raised the shorter's skull gently and scooted beneath him, resting the other's skull on his lap.

"ready?" Comic asked quietly, caressing his partner's skull gently. Red gave a hesitant nod, turning his head slightly to avoid looking at Alphys should he open his eye sockets accidentally.

"you can start." Comic informed his friend, taking Red's hand again. Alphys touched the scanner to the shorter skeleton's stomach, making him yelp. Red squeezed his partner's hand tightly, making the other wince slightly. He said nothing though and continued caressing his pregnant partner's skull, murmuring soft reassurances.

"Done." Alphys called after a few seconds. Red opened one eye socket cautiously and looked down at himself. Nothing had happened. At all. Alphys was staring at her device.

"They're healthy and developing quite nicely." Alphys explained, her voice full of awe and not nervous at all anymore. He turned the device so it was facing them and showed them a picture of a small, upside-down heart which was glowing a vibrant shade of yellow. Justice. Red all about melted, all his anxiety forgotten as he stared at the small, healthy souling.

"they're beautiful..." Red whispered, his eye lights morphing into stars. Comic nodded dazedly, his eye lights glued onto the screen, wide with wonder.

"wow..." Comic murmured, completely in awe. "they're so beautiful. you're doing a great job keeping them safe, red" The taller skeleton praised, smiling happily. This just made him adore Red more. He helped the shorter skeleton put his shirt on again and have him a kiss.

"Just come back once a month for check ups." Alphys explained. The two skeletons nodded and then, with a flash of blue magic, they were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm fresh out of ideas. If you want anything to happen here then you have to write a comment and tell me what you want to read. Like them going shopping for clothes for the baby or something.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you did please leave a Kudos and a comment (I don't bite ^^ and also I love comments).
> 
> Have a nice day!


	5. Morning sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red wakes up in the middle of the night to discover one of the less pleasant things that come with a pregnancy...
> 
> Thanks GeminiGuardian98 for the amazing idea of making Red suffer! ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter! ^^

Comic woke up when he was jostled slightly and opened his eye sockets a bit to find out what exactly was going on. Red was struggling to get out of his hold which immediately struck him as odd. Normally the other loved cuddles.

"wha's wrong, sweetheart?" Comic mumbled sleepily, tightening his hold on the shorter skeleton slightly. When he noticed how panicked his soulmate looked he immediately let go, scared that he had hurt the other someway. Red's eye lights were tiny and shaking in his sockets. His whole body was trembling as if he was in pain.

Oh stars! What was he supposed to do?!!!

"are you okay, cherry?" Comic asked, now wide awake. Red shook his head shakily, not really knowing what was wrong. His stomach hurt... He looked down and rubbed his ecto-stomach, worried for the baby and hoping he could soothe the pain a bit that way. He felt pretty sick...

Comic took the shorter skeleton's hand and held it tightly, looking into his scared eye lights.

"just breathe, red. everything's alright..." Comic tried to comfort his soulmate. He flinched when the other seemed to lurch a bit and almost fell off the bed in his haste to get to its edge. Comic's eye sockets widened in shock as his partner threw up dark red ecto-plasm onto the floor, wheezing for air. He quickly kneeled next to him and used his magic to get the trash can, holding it under Red as he rubbed his back soothingly.

"shh... calm down... it's just morning sickness..." Comic reminded the shorter skeleton, putting the trash can down to rub his partner's back comfortingly. He had known this would happen but for it to be so bad? Nope. He had had no idea about that.

 

Red let out a small whimper as he finally calmed down and wiped his mouth with his sleeve, feeling generally miserable.

"s-sorry..." Red apologised quietly. It must have been really annoying to be woken up by him puking. Comic frowned slightly, pulling his partner onto his lap to hug him gently.

"not your fault." Comic murmured softly. He summoned his magic and summoned Red's soul, running a check over him. Seeing that he was stable, the taller skeleton took the red upside-down heart gently and pushed a small amount of his magic into it to make up for the magic he had lost. Red sighed quietly as he relaxed completely, his shivers slowing to a stop. His soul felt warm and comfortable as it greedily absorbed the magic given by his partner. He felt so much better.

"thanks, coms..." Red whispered. He really wanted to go back to sleep and hopefully forget about all of this. Comic looked at the shorter with a soft smile and helped him lay down, pulling the blanket over the other.

"go to sleep, cherry. i'll clean this all up and we'll go to alphys first thing in the morning." Comic promised, pressing his teeth to his partner's forehead in a small kiss. Red smiled and nodded slightly, closing his eye sockets. Man, was he tired...

Comic couldn't help but continue looking at his pregnant partner for a few moments before he got up and searched for something to clean the mess in their bedroom with. When he was done he could sleep some more...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you did please leave a Kudos and a comment (I don't bite ^^ and also I love comments).
> 
> Have a nice day!


	6. Mood swings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red experiences the joy of mood swings.
> 
> Thanks YK_FanGirl for the idea of subjecting Red to mood swings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter! ^^

"wake up, red." Comic whispered, shaking his small, pregnant partner gently. Red let out a small groan and turned around to hug his pillow, grumbling unhappily. They'd both had a bad night. After the shorter's first taste of morning sickness, which ironically hadn't been in the morning but at three o' fucking clock, he had puked twice afterwards, Comic having to clean up after him. The taller skeleton was ready to call Alphys and get some medicine for his partner but the other didn't want to wake up at all.

"please, red..." Comic sighed, shaking the shorter skeleton's shoulder. His eye sockets widened in shock when he noticed that Red started shaking. A quiet sob fell from his partner's teeth, making him wince.

"fuck... red? what's wrong?" Comic asked worriedly, rubbing his partner's back soothingly as he pulled the shorter skeleton into a gentle hug.

"don't touch me!" Red growled, pushing the taller skeleton away. He wasn't in the mood to cuddle. Comic flinched and immediately let the other go, frowning as he saw his partner turn away from him, grumbling obscenities under his breath. Something was obviously wrong with his soulmate and he intended to find out what. There was no way he would be able to do that with the other in such a foul mood though, so he stood up and left the room to do something about it. He would make breakfast for Red. That would give his partner some time to cool down and make him a bit less grumpy.

 

Comic hummed a quiet tune to himself as he finished making the pancakes Red always loved so much. He placed them on a plate and drizzled a lot of chocolate syrup on top of it, adding a bit of whipped cream. Red would love this. He smiled to himself and was about to pick up the plate when a small mew prevented him from doing that. Ash was rubbing herself against his leg, glancing up at him hopefully. Comic smiled and picked the small, black kitten up with one arm, walking to the drawer with the cat food. He quickly poured Ash some dry food pellets into her food bowl. The short skeleton set the cat down gently and let her munch on her breakfast as he carried Red's upstairs.

 

Comic knocked on the door quietly, not wanting to startle his already miffed partner.

"red? i made you breakfast. can i come in?" Comic asked only loudly enough that Red could hear him. He picked up on some movement from in the room when finally his partner called out a permission to allow him to enter.

Comic pushed open the door with his shoulder, not wanting to drop the breakfast he had made for his pregnant soulmate.

"hey, red. i want to apologise for touching you when you clearly didn't want me to." Comic apologised, walking over to the bed. Red was crying slightly, making the taller skeleton move faster. He quickly placed the breakfast onto the bedside table and approached his partner.

"can i hug you?" Comic inquired quietly, climbing onto the bed. Red gave a small nod and the taller immediately pulled him close, rubbing his back comfortingly. The pregnant skeleton let out a sob and clung to his soulmate, burying his face into the other's shirt.

"i.. i-i'm so so s-sorry...." Red cried, his tears creating a damp spot on the taller's shirt.

"hey... it's okay..." Comic murmured softly, nuzzling the top of his soulmate's skull gently.

"shh.." Comic soothed, closing his eye sockets to focus his aura on comforting the shorter skeleton.

"everything's fine..." Comic whispered, giving his partner's skull a small kiss when his aura wrapped around them protectively. Red relaxed immediately, letting out a soft sigh. He pecked the taller's mouth gently, staring up at him with watery eye sockets.

"sorry..." Red apologised once again, hugging the taller skeleton tightly.

"it's okay." Comic replied quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you did please leave a Kudos and a comment (I don't bite ^^ and also I love comments).
> 
> If you got more suggestions about what I should put those two nerds through, feel free to tell me. ^^
> 
> Have a nice day!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you did please leave a Kudos and a comment (I don't bite ^^ and also I love comments).
> 
> Have a nice day!


End file.
